


【瞳耀】DAY6

by tdhszsh



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdhszsh/pseuds/tdhszsh
Summary: 想在什么天气做爱？





	【瞳耀】DAY6

　　白羽瞳一下飞机，就赶紧给手机开机。从意大利飞回来要十几个小时，置顶有一条微信消息来自于三个小时之前，展耀发的，就俩字：  
　　  
　　困了。  
　　  
　　白羽瞳先给他回复：别睡，等我回来吃宵夜，然后才去处理其他跳出来的红点。很正常，展耀在他这里就是有最高的优先级，只能委屈可怜的组员苦苦等待好久，才收到白sir冷酷的批复，好严肃，还没有宵夜吃。  
　　  
　　他们两个都不喜欢用现代通讯工具，更别提白羽瞳仿佛上了年纪的老大爷，搞不懂最新款智能手机的种种先进设置，但是没办法，他又不能对着天空飞鸽传书，也就只好屈尊微信交流。SCI还拉了个微信群，曾有过把隔壁蓝成霖拉进群里集体调戏再把人家踢出去的辉煌战绩，蓝成霖第二天就打报告说他们骚扰同事，包sir一人扣了五百块，以儆效尤。  
　　  
　　这次展耀没回复他，不知道是不是已经睡着了。  
　　  
　　白羽瞳这些年很少出外勤，特别是SCI成立之后，一年了，他都没迈出过港岛一步，更何况这么远的外勤，要不是展耀有事走不开，他肯定会把这只猫一起捎上。白羽瞳从机场搭的士回家，一路上在心底嫌弃没有他的爱车快，交通大拥堵，白羽瞳只好百无聊赖地托着下巴往窗外看。天气好热，连空气都在燃烧，烈日晒得高楼大厦都摇摇晃晃，马路也要融化成泥潭，顺着白羽瞳的车凹陷倾覆，从四面八方倒下来，把他深埋其中。他打开手机解锁了三次，还是没有回应。展耀之前强行宣称这是五月病，虽然已经到了六月底七月初，但他依旧打不起精神，陷入了怠惰期 。还好SCI也没有新案子，天下升平无事，实在可喜可贺。  
　　  
　　白羽瞳到达公寓楼之时，才发现整片街区都停电了。  
　　  
　　他爬楼梯上去，也没敲门，直接用钥匙开门。房间里黑乎乎一片，窗帘紧闭，透出一点朦朦胧胧的光亮。停电时间太长，冷气已经跑得七七八八，不大的公寓仿佛蒸笼，又闷又热，昏暗无光。他径直走向卧室，床上躺着好大一个人，四仰八叉，只有肚子上盖了一条薄被，鼓起一大团。白羽瞳诧异地轻手轻脚走过去，掀开被子，与黑脸儿的猫咪大眼瞪小眼。鲁班轻轻晃了晃小巧的耳朵，娇媚地咪了一声，纡尊降贵地从猫主人身上跳下来，蹭了蹭白羽瞳的胯，留下一大片猫毛和崩溃的白羽瞳，摇着尾巴离开了房间。  
　　  
　　展耀在停电的大夏天抱着这么个毛茸茸的小东西睡午觉，热得脸都红了，一身湿漉漉黏糊糊的汗。白羽瞳拍了拍他的手臂，好一会儿，展耀才勉为其难睁开一只眼睛，睡眼惺忪，呆滞地盯着白羽瞳看。  
　　  
　　白羽瞳抱怨：“都是猫毛！脏死了，你能不能跟你同类说一声，让它不要掉毛了！”  
　　  
　　展耀无意识地“嗯”了一声，过了半分钟，才算彻底从漫长的午睡中清醒过来，昏昏沉沉地盘腿坐在床上，拨了一下汗湿的头发，无辜道：“……堂姐送我的啊，你有意见和她提去。”  
　　  
　　白羽瞳能和白磬堂提什么意见，只好就此偃旗息鼓，愤愤不平地掸了掸身上的猫毛，眼不见心不烦。  
　　  
　　展耀掩着嘴站起来，打了个哈欠，呼噜着问说晚上吃什么？他刚刚醒来，嗓子还有点哑，表情懵懂茫然，白羽瞳没忍住，凑过去亲了他一口。  
　　  
　　展耀：“……”  
　　  
　　展耀轻飘飘道：“我没还刷牙。”  
　　  
　　白羽瞳无语，憋了半天憋出来一句你别恶心我，又重新把展耀摁回床上。  
　　  
　　空气粘稠得要命，仿佛整个人都陷入了蜂蜜罐里，几乎要窒息。白羽瞳在展耀锁骨上尝到了汗水的咸味，十分不高兴地咬了他一口，留下一个不明显的粉色齿痕。展耀伸长了手臂在床头乱摸，手机都被碰掉到地上，把藏在门缝里偷看的鲁班吓了一跳，咪呜一声，落荒而逃。他好不容易拉开柜子，在一片混乱中搅动半天，才找到润滑剂和安全套，一把按在白羽瞳健硕的胸肌上。白羽瞳闷闷地应了一声，低头亲他的手背。  
　　  
　　好热，动一动就要满身大汗，白羽瞳却就这么热烘烘地凑上来，舔了舔展耀干燥的嘴唇，飞快地抽开睡衣腰带，顺着他的胸膛往下啃，一直亲到小腹，响亮地啵了一口。他把安全套扔在展耀肚子上，火急火燎地挤了满手润滑剂，一手扒他的短裤，另一只手直截了当地摸进臀缝里。展耀问你急什么，白羽瞳不免嫌弃道：“很热。”  
　　  
　　是很热，简直像是发烧了，肠壁紧紧裹着白羽瞳的手指，油液滴滴答答淋在床单上，染出一团一团的污迹。展耀的脸更红了，白皙的脸颊浮着一层桃子一样的红晕，胸膛一起一伏，连带着身上的塑料小方片也一跳  
一跳。他伸手解白羽瞳的领带和衬衫扣子，笨手笨脚，差点把纽扣拽掉下来，白羽瞳歪着嘴角笑了一下，反被他在胸口拧了一把。他把两条长腿夹在白羽瞳腰上，皮肤很白，在晦暗的房间里泛着奶油一样的光泽，细小的汗珠像是钻石，为他镀上了一层闪闪烁烁的光点，关节却是粉红粉红的，浅浅一点晕开，让他整个人都像是一块巧克力冰淇淋草莓牛奶之类的东西做成的甜点，即将要在夏日的高温中融化——或许已经融化了，白羽瞳插进去三根手指，润滑剂混合着肠液，滴滴答答流出来，发出咕啾咕啾的水响。白羽瞳皱着眉毛，低声叫他猫儿，展耀用小腿蹭蹭他的肋骨，颐指气使道：“进来。”  
　　  
　　白羽瞳双手掐着他的胯骨操进去。  
　　  
　　他们经历过漫长的磨合期，直到懵懂无辜的展博士被彻底操熟，禁欲的外壳下藏着柔软的腰臀和玫瑰花一样红嫩的肛口，任谁看了都知道这对兄弟在私下曾如何亲密无间的胴体交叠。  
　　  
　　安全套顺着展耀腰侧的弧线滑落，掉在床边，他呜呜咽咽地说你又没戴套，白羽瞳低下头，在他眼角亲了一口，理直气壮道：“忘了。”  
　　  
　　阴茎整根顶在里面，几乎操到结肠口，展耀咬着牙抽气，汗水把他们两个人黏连在一起，皮肤相贴，浸湿了白羽瞳的衬衫，身上烫的厉害，像是怀抱着一团太阳光。展耀不太叫，只是哼哼，像是小猫发春，喵呜喵呜的，比鲁班还要娇气，倒是床晃悠的声音很大，吱呀吱呀，展耀半张着嘴，吐出红色的舌尖，发出一些无意义的单音节，白羽瞳还有余力提意见说，一会儿太阳下去，我们去买张新床吧。展耀咬了他一口，肩膀上的肌肉硬邦邦的，不痛不痒，白羽瞳低头报复，含住猫粉色的乳尖喝奶一样吸吮，舌头抵着乳孔，重重地把小肉球压进乳晕中，再用牙齿咬着拽到变形，让它尖尖地翘起来，颤颤巍巍，像一颗可怜的小樱桃，覆盖着一层淫靡的水光，连奶尖儿都是水嘟嘟的，像是刚刚喷出来乳汁。  
　　  
　　展耀把脸埋在他怀里，一边抽气一边叫，小白。  
　　  
　　他的头发已经湿透了，干脆五根指头插进去，随手向后捋了一把，仰起脸看着白羽瞳，眼睛很亮，像是两颗宝石。白羽瞳咬着牙，几乎要把他操进床垫里，高潮时两个人紧紧抱在一起，整个星球都坍缩成一个房间大小，里面只有两只猫和一只白老鼠。  
　　  
　　之后白羽瞳把脸埋在枕头里，嘟嘟囔囔说：“热。”  
　　  
　　展耀摸了摸他结实的后背，又啪地拍了一下，印下一个猫爪印。  
　　  
　　还没来电，热水有限，两个人一起洗了个囫囵澡，洁癖的白羽瞳闷闷不乐，穿着大裤衩和展耀一起，坐在窗户口晾头发。  
　　  
　　太阳一点一点沉下去，没入楼宇之间，像一个消失不见的糖心蛋，被地平线下藏着的猫咪一口吞掉。  
　　  
　　等最后一丝光线也被夜幕笼罩，黑沉沉的夜色间，亮起港岛的万家灯火，暖橙色的，好像切开的橘子，骨碌碌滚落满地，只有他们这片还是黑色的，像是吞没一切的大怪兽。  
　　  
　　房间里点了几根半长不短的蜡烛，白羽瞳换好衣服，正帮笨手笨脚的展博士系领带。他做这份工作做了很久，轻车熟路，很快就打了个完美的结。展耀理所当然，轻轻拽了两下，一副惯于受宠的情态。没开车，他们俩一路步行，向着光明而去，还在小声争吵着到底吃什么好，展耀意料之内的要吃海鲜，白羽瞳嫌弃路边的馆子不干净，挑挑捡捡，路过了好多家都不愿进去。  
　　  
　　最后堂堂sci组长和副组长，居然在路上吵起架，抬杠抬得相当没水平，仿佛幼儿园小朋友，与二十多年前毫无差别。  
　　  
　　展耀心一横，拉着白羽瞳直接往里走，可怜白sir竟然毫无反抗之力，踉踉跄跄，无可奈何跟着他。  
　　  
　　你总是拿猫没办法的，毕竟他是一只小猫咪。  
　　  
　　白羽瞳心中哀叹，嘴里却问说：“下次跟我一起去吧，去哪都行。”  
　　  
　　展耀低头翻着菜单道：“干嘛？缺人干活？”  
　　  
　　白羽瞳摇头。  
　　  
　　他托着下巴，不耐烦道：  
　　  
　　“想你了不行吗。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
